Neon Atkins
Neon Atkins is one of the main antagonists/recurring characters on ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green.'' 'Description' Neon was born & raised in the mountains of Illuminatos City. He's part of a group of sacred warriors known as The Atkins Clan, a direct line connected to the Hero God, Edo Atkins Illuminatos. As a young boy, Neon was an optimist who had a positive outlook on life, but that soon changed one day. At the age of 9, Neon unlocked his abilities following an encounter with a family member. This particualr family member was very villainous & wanted to use the Atkins Clan abilities to take over the world. As a result, Neon was taught & guided by this family member. By age 13, Neon had become a master of his powers & was deemed the future leader of the clan due to him being considered the strongest in the village. Despite Neon's influences, he still remained an optimist but also had a mentality that his clan was the strongest of Super Central. Neon attended Santa Verde Academy at age 16 & met his 4 friends, Ashton Green, Autumn Rivers, Jet Solaris & Vandel Rivers. Out of the 4, Neon & Vandel had become the closest of friends due to them being mission partners. Unfortunately their friendship was destroyed due to an incident during a long Silver Star Mission. This caused Neon to become distant & push his friends away. After graduation, Neon briefly had a super hero team with longtime friend Jet but it didn't last long due to both of them having desires for greater purposes. Over time Neon had become known for his acts of evil (including killing someone) & created his own league of super villains known as "The Villains League." As a result, he was stripped of his title as a Certified Super Hero. Neon's whereabouts are currently unknown. 'Physical Appearance' Neon is shown to be a tall, lean & muscular caucasian man who sports a sleeveless orange shirt & pants. He also wears dark orange boots. His hair is bright gray while his eyes are a combo of dark green & black. 'Personality' Neon was an optimist at first, but over time grew to hate the world & view the idea of Super Heroics as pointless. He's now known as a ruthless person with a sadistic desire to undo society & recreate it in his own image. 'Synopsis' '18. Prologue To The Master Plan' '20. Enter The Neutral Zone' '21. Andy & Andre: The Final Collision' '22. The Wrath of Titanium Crusher' '23. From Ren Summers To Atari Strange' '26. Aftermath of The Revolution' '28. I'll Never Forget You Dad' 'Images' ' Neon Atkins S1 Profile Pic.jpg TEC TLAG Official Ep.23 Pic.jpg ' 'Battles' 'Relationships' #'Headmaster Vandel Rivers (Former Best Friend/Mission Partner/Current Arch Rival)' #'Ashton Green (Former Friend)' #'Autumn Rivers (Friend/Longtime Crush)' #'President Jet Solaris (Best Friend)' #'Roy Atkins (Son)' #'Mother Nature (Former Lover)' #'Lana Atkins (Former Lover/Wife; Deceased)' 'Santa Verde Rankings' STATUS: GRADUATED 'Trivia' *'Neon's voice sounds like Starmie (but slightly lower pitch) from another Tellyzx show ''"The Andy X Challenge."' *'Neon is a character from Tellyzx's comic: Team Ultimatum.' *'Neon is only brought up in the aforementioned episodes within the synopsis section.''' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Antagonist Category:Recurring Characters Category:Super Human